ODD.wmv
I was on YouTube watching gumball speedy and I found this download titled odd.wmv I downloaded it and it was an episode of the fairly odd parents it was weird it was the episode the big problem but edited or just the original version I went to take a nap and had a dream in it I saw the older Timmy with a knife saying I'm coming for you....every single night horrible dreams about distorted and creepypasta like fairly odd parents cast member such as Cosmo Wanda Francis etc. etc. and I see them at the corner of my eye in real life and I get emails from Timmy and my life got so horrible when I keep wake up covered In Timmy's blood and I found that a nickelodeon clone made a monster named Timmy.exe and made him haunt people to drive them to death....I need to end this so goodbye forever(gunshot)........ UPDATE 1 an interview with Timmy.exe: hi I'm not the guy who wrote this I'm a fan of this creepypasta my name is nick/nicolas i downloaded the odd.wmv/exe I was watching and went to get a glass of fanta(my favorite drink) and I saw Timmy.exe sitting watching he turned to me and said YoUr NoT sUpPoSt To SeE mE! You sick person I'm coming I reponed with your my favorite(knocked out) I was knocked out I woke in the hell that was Timmy.exe Wanda was dead Cosmo was crying for his mom and croker was rocking back and forth in a corner in jacket and I was one of his victims I was took into test rooms of anti nickelodeon I was held in a jacket rocking back and forth please don't watch the video don't watch fairly odd parents and become a fan so...!!! soon! I'm telling you please don't try to even look this up and don't watch this or the alternate version of fairly odd parents with Timmy.exe the only found information about Timmy.exe is the creepypasta sweet revenge and this even though this website will close or taken down or stay forever don't watch the episode the big problem it has older Timmy/Timmy.exe written all over it it shows what happens when you watch the tourture that is odd.wmv/Timmy.exe their here the anti nickel.........L0DEON! Update 2 by nicolas/nick: I was taken to anti nickelodeon they gave a VHS containing the alternate fairly odd parents series I saw Timmy for 7 nights this week watch odd.wmv see my point look at your email and if timmy emails you reply back with your comment and watch the horrors that i seen happen and died it a repeating cycle!!! i mean like i think timmy.exe wants to wipe us out and rule earth! well if he has his group then we are the anti timmy.exe we must deleted every download draw pic of him getting beaten up and take timmy.exe down stop searching up timmy or the word odd or together or will give him power......just join us..fairly odd parents fan...if you want to live.....do you.....DO YOU.... Category:Timmy.exe pastas Category:Anti Timmy.exe was mentioned